This study is designed to test the hypothesis that fatty- acids inhibit insulin-dependent glucose uptake mainly by a reduction in muscle glycogen synthesis. If there is such a defect in glycogen synthesis, its mechanism will be further investigated, since decreased muscle glycogen synthesis could be due to inhibition glycogen synthase activity or glucose transport/phosphorylation.